Energy
by duckys-dream
Summary: Each of us has a destiny, certain things we must accomplish before our life is over. If one doesn't finish what they need to, if they don't finish walking their road in this life, their soul will never truly be at peace.
1. Jade

Title – Energy

Author - Duckysdream

Disclaimer – I own nothing...please don't sue.

Summary – Xena comes close to losing Gabrielle. She gets lucky and some kind of divine intervention saves her best friend, and stops her from giving up.

Feedback - PLEASE!

* * *

"Gabrielle?" Xena said softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yeh," Gabrielle said turning her head slowly. Her face was pale except for dark circles around her eyes. Her lips were dry and peeling. She'd been shot with a poison arrow a few days earlier. There was nothing Xena could do. No medicine would cure her. Gabrielle was dying.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Xena said covering Gabrielle with another blanket. "I should never have put you in so much danger."

"No, Xena, it's not your fault. There is nowhere I'd rather be than fighting by your side. I never wanted things to be different. I didn't have to follow you, but I did because I wanted to. Someone's got to watch out for you."

"What am I going to do without you?" Xena said gathering Gabrielle up into her arms. "I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to."

"There's nothing that can be done now." Gabrielle said. Xena settled Gabrielle in her lap. "My place has always been with you Xena, but you're strong, you'll go on. You have to. This world needs someone like you. Somebody who'll stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. You've got to fight in memory of me. Be who you were born to be. Be a hero."

"I can't, I can't do it without you. I won't. This world will have to find another hero."

"Xena," Gabrielle sighed. She started coughing. Xena sat her up and rubbed her back until the coughing subsided. They were camped out under the stars, their fire burning brightly. Gabrielle loved it out here in the open, where she could see the stars. Xena had brought her here to die. Gabrielle lay back down on her bed and looked up at the stars.

Xena turned suddenly when she heard someone crashing through the trees behind her. She drew her sword and stood up. A hooded figure in a brown robe emerged a second later. "Stop." Xena said. She raised her sword when she saw that the hooded figure carried a sword as well. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Xena unhooded the figure with the tip of her sword. It was a young woman with red hair. She had striking green eyes.

"I saw your fire from the trees." She said. "You have to take cover. The army of Ares marches towards you. They're less than an hour from here."

"Let them come. By the time they get here I won't have anything left for them to take." Xena said lowering her sword. She turned around and was about to sit down next to Gabrielle when the woman spoke again.

"Xena," She said. Xena turned back around.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. "Are you one of Ares scouts? Have you come to watch my pain?"

"I fight against Ares, not with him. My name is Jade. I was raised in a camp of Centaurs not far from your son. We played together as children. He told me stories about you and all your adventures. Please, come with me. Come with me if you want to live."

"I have nothing to live for." Xena said and sat down.

"Xena," Gabrielle said. "Go, get to safety."

"I won't leave you, I don't want to fight anymore." Xena said. Jade spun quickly on the spot and began fighting with someone who'd snuck up on them. By the armour he was wearing Xena knew he was one of Ares scouts. A few seconds later there were two more scouts fighting against Jade.

"Help her Xena." Gabrielle said. Xena shook her head.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Xena said. A water bag was thrown into the fire and the clearing became dark. Xena could hear what was going on, but remained seated. She had her sword in her hand but would only fight to protect Gabrielle. After a few minutes the fight ended. Jade sheathed her sword and turned around. She walked over and crouched beside Xena.

"I can help you." Jade said.

"No one can help me." Xena said. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"I'm not just anyone." Jade said. A bolt of lightning flew from her finger and reignited the fire. Xena looked up at her. "I can help you, but first you have to help yourself. Get up and get moving. I'll hold off the rest of the scouts until you're safely away. There are Amazon tree houses everywhere around here. Find one and stay put." Jade said. "You need to move now. I'll find you when I've led Ares away from here."

She stood up and whistled. Her horse ran in from the trees. She mounted and turned the horse in a circle. Xena helped Gabrielle up and they moved off into the trees. Gabrielle looked back in time to see Jade move her hand above the fire. The flames died down.

The sun had started to rise before Jade returned. She climbed up into the tree and collapsed on the wooden floor. She breathed heavily for a moment before rolling over and getting onto her hands and knees. She crawled across to Xena and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle had past out hours before. Xena knew she wouldn't wake up. Jade wiped blood from her mouth and sat down. Xena didn't even look up. She held Gabrielle and looked towards the sunrise.

"All that happens when you die is that your life energy runs out." Jade said.

"So," Xena said still not looking up.

"So, if you're somehow able to give some of that energy back," Jade said. "It's just like putting new wood on a fire that's burning out. You just need to replace what's gone. I found out when I was very young, that I could do some incredible things if I thought about it. I could light fires with a click of my finger, or heat up water. And once, I even brought a bird back to life after it'd frozen in the snow. Somehow, I can control energy, all sorts of energy. From fire and water, dirt, plants, even wind. Even life." Jade said. "It comes with a price, as everything does. I have to be sure what I'm doing is right. It isn't Gabrielle's time to die Xena. She has a lot left to accomplish in her life." She put her hands on Gabrielle's stomach. Xena saw her hands start to glow orange. A second later Gabrielle started coughing. Jade withdrew her hands and sat back.

"Gabrielle?" Xena said. "Oh Gabrielle." She said and hugged her.

"Xena," Gabrielle said and cleared her throat. "What happened, how did you, how am I alive."

"Maybe someday you can pay me back." Jade said and stood up. She smiled and walked to the edge of the platform. She flipped forward off the platform and disappeared into the forest.

"What did she do?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't really know." Xena said. "But she healed you. She brought you back from the dead."

"And you were ready to give up." Gabrielle said. "We always seem to get lucky in the end."

"Yeh, I guess we do." Xena nodded. "I was so close to losing you. I was so scared Gabrielle. Thank the Gods you're alive. I can't live without you."

"You need someone watching your back." Gabrielle smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Xena asked.

"Hungry." Gabrielle smiled. Xena returned the smile and shook her head.


	2. Encounter

Xena and Gabrielle were walking a well-worn path through the forest. Gabrielle was leading Argo along. Xena stopped Gabrielle when she heard something ahead of them.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Trouble up ahead." Xena said. They hurried along the path towards the nearby village.

"I thought this village was deserted." Gabrielle said.

"So did I." Xena said she tied Argo up and headed into a large building where all the fuss seemed to be coming from. "Well that's not exactly what I expected." Xena said. There was someone hung up from the rafters of the building by their arms. The warriors in the room were cheering as they watched her struggle. "Hey," Xena called. "Get out of here."

The warlords in the room seemed intimidated enough at seeing Xena that they left without a fight. They fled double time.

"That was easy enough." Xena said putting her sword away. She and Gabrielle walked to the centre of the room. "It's alright, we'll get you down." Xena said following the rope that bound the woman to where it was tied to the wall.

"Thanks Xena, I knew you'd get here eventually." Jade said looking up at her.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Xena asked cutting the rope. Jade landed on her feet and stretched the muscles in her back and neck. She held her bound wrists out in front of her.

"You know her?" Gabrielle asked.

"We've met once before." Xena said swinging her sword towards Jade, she cut the ropes around her wrists. "Jade saved your life."

"That was you?" Gabrielle said studying the young woman's face. "Thank you." Gabrielle said. "It seems like a dream now. I barely remember. You,"

"You're welcome." Jade said cutting her short. "Nothing more needs to be said."

"How'd you get yourself into this mess?" Xena asked.

"I was just looking for a place to sleep. The wandering warriors of three armies that had been defeated stumbled upon me. They thought the perfect way to join together as one army would be to pick on me."

"You didn't seem to have a problem defending yourself last time we met."

"I was asleep when they grabbed me. I didn't really have time to react. I was out numbered anyway. It would have been stupid to try and fight my way out. I knew you'd show up and save me."

"How could you be so sure?" Xena asked.

"I just knew." Jade said.

"You didn't happen to mention that I'd be coming to those warlords did you?" Xena asked.

"I may have said something." Jade smiled.

"You've got a few nasty cuts." Gabrielle said looking the girl up and down. "We'll need to bind this one on your shoulder."

"I'll live."

"Come and sit down, I've got some cloth in my bag." Gabrielle said. "I'll fix it up in no time."

"I'll get this fire going." Xena said looking at the remains of a fire. "It's almost dark." She threw a few new logs onto the old kindling.

"I'll take care of it." Jade said. She ran her hand over the wood and it came alight.

"That's a pretty handy trick." Xena said. Jade smiled and nodded.

"You're an Amazon." Gabrielle said and ran her finger across the two scars on Jade's arm.

"I used to be, in a way I still am." Jade said. "I didn't like the way they got things done, revenge is not justice. I was initiated into their tribe after I saved their Queen. I stayed with them for about a year. Their Queen didn't like the way things were being done either, but she had a duty to honour their traditions. She could see my inner conflict, that's what she called it, and she allowed me to leave the tribe but still claim my right as an Amazon. She gave me her blessing before I left and made me promise to return and visit her. Last I heard she was in the process of changing the way things were done."

"Really?" Gabrielle asked.

"Something about lost knowledge, a part of history that wasn't passed down. It turns out that all these years they've been fighting the wrong cause. Might over mercy instead of the other way around. In Ephiny's memory everything is going to change, because of her the Amazons will fight only to protect, not to avenge."

"You knew Ephiny?" Xena asked.

"She was a great warrior, and an honourable person." Jade said. "I owe a lot to her."

"Gabrielle's the," Xena started.

"Same," Gabrielle said cutting Xena off. "I'm the same. With the inner conflict like you said." She smiled nervously. "Anyway, let's get you patched up."

After Gabrielle had tended the wound on Jade's shoulder and they'd had something to eat they lay around the fire and slept.

During the night Gabrielle woke up and pulled her blankets tighter around her. It was a cold night. She turned her head and looked up at Jade. The girl had the blanket pulled over her head. Suddenly a hand appeared from under the blanket and hovered close by the fire. Gabrielle saw the fire grow stronger and felt the warmth spread further.

Gabrielle curled up in the new warmth and went back to sleep. When she next woke up it was in the grey hour of dawn. She looked up at Jade again. Her blankets were tucked under her chin and Gabrielle could see her wavy red hair spread out around her head. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Gabrielle looked across to Xena but her vision was obscured by the fire still burning brightly.

Gabrielle looked back to Jade when she heard the girl move. Jade's green eyes were open and she looked around. "What is it?" Gabrielle asked. Jade hushed her with a movement of her hand. Then Gabrielle heard the footsteps. Jade moved slightly under the blankets for a moment then in one swift move she was on her feet with her sword drawn.

Gabrielle looked across at Xena and could see that she too was moving. Gabrielle got up and grabbed her staff from beside her. A second later men came bursting into the room for all directions. There were at least fifty of them. Gabrielle, Xena and Jade fought them back.

"Xena," Gabrielle called retreating from three men she'd been fighting. Her staff had been knocked from her hands. "Help," She called again. Jade appeared behind the three men. She lost her sword sometime during the battle but had picked up Gabrielle's staff. She swung it around her head and extended it out at her side.

Gabrielle knew immediately that the girl knew how to handle the weapon. Gabrielle backed away again whilst the warlords were distracted. Once Jade had cleared a path to Gabrielle she whistled sharply to get Gabrielle's attention and threw her the staff.

"Thanks," Gabrielle said. Jade winked and disappeared back into the fight. It was only a few minutes before those soldiers left standing ran from the building. Xena and Gabrielle walked back to their gear beside the fire. "Where's Jade?" Gabrielle asked turning around. Jade was down on one knee with her sword stuck in the dirt in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved in silent prayer.

"Do you always pray after battle?" Xena asked also seeing her.

"Both sides in a war believe they're fighting for good." Jade said standing up.

"You think they believed they were doing good?" Gabrielle asked.

"Perhaps not, but I believe they had their reasons. Every warrior lost is a life, someone's son or daughter. I honour that." She joined them beside the fire.

"Well let's just get out of here before they decide to come back." Xena said.

Once Jade had her gear on Gabrielle looked at her again. Her sword was sheathed at her side and she had a pouch containing several throwing stars. She has a sais sheathed in each of her boots. She had no armour, only short leather wristbands and wore only a simple skirt and half length shirt with woven shoulder straps. She had woven leather armbands around the muscles at the top of both her arms. The bands held round metal amulets in place. In the centre of one amulet there was a fire, in the other there was a bolt of lightening. Jade ran her fingers through her short wavy hair. It fell around her face but she brushed it back.

"I wish my hair behaved that well." Gabrielle said.

"It's a good day." Jade smiled and picked up her pack. She ran her hand over the fire and it went out.

"Come on," Gabrielle said walking out of the old building. "You have to tell me about your adventures since we last met."

"Well, there haven't been many, I don't do a lot, just wander around."

"You don't go looking for trouble like us." Gabrielle said.

"No, but trouble always seems to find me."

"Us too," Gabrielle nodded.

"What do you do while you're wandering around?" Xena asked.

"I play music." Jade said. She reached behind her and pulled something out of a pouch on the back of her belt. It was a pan flute. "I like to listen to people talk about all the things they've done. I'm a pretty good listener."

"Why don't you play for us?" Gabrielle asked. "Pass the time."

"I think we'll have someone else to help us with that." Xena said. "We're being followed."

"How many?" Jade asked putting the pan flute back in its pouch.

"Just one." Xena said. "Ready?" She asked glancing across at Jade and Gabrielle. They both nodded. Jade took hold of the handle of her sword and Gabrielle's grip tightened around her staff. Xena spun suddenly and looked into the trees behind them. "Show yourself."

A figure in a long black robe stepped forwards. The black hood of the cloak was pulled up.

"What do you want?" Xena asked. The figure lifted and hand and pointed towards Jade. Before any of them could react Jade went flying backwards. She hit a tree ten feet away and crumpled to the ground. Nothing had touched her. A second later Xena joined Jade on the ground. She'd missed the tree and skidded to the ground.

Xena jumped to her feet and ran towards Gabrielle when she heard her scream. Gabrielle's feet were off the ground and she was surrounded by a white glow. Xena lifted her Chakram off her belt and threw it towards the hooded figure.

"They will come for the child." He said and disappeared before the Chakram reached him. Gabrielle fell to the ground. Xena crouched beside her.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle can you hear me?" Xena asked pulling Gabrielle into her lap.

"I'm ok." Gabrielle said sitting up. She rolled onto her side and vomited. "Where's Jade?"

"Jade?" Xena said turning around. The girl was still lying on the ground. "Can you stand?"

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded. Xena stood up and helped Gabrielle to her feet. They both walked over to Jade. Xena rolled her onto her back. Jade groaned and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked and rubbed her eyes. She held her head and sat up.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so." She nodded slowly. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," Xena said looking around.

"Xena," Gabrielle said. "I feel strange." She said putting her hands across her stomach. Xena reached out and gently pushed on Gabrielle's stomach. "I think I'm," Gabrielle started but stopped at the look on Xena's face. "How?" Gabrielle asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, but we'll take care of you." Xena said. Jade looked from one to the other confused.

"I've got a story to tell you." Gabrielle said. "You said you were a good listener, you're going to have to be for this one."


	3. Again

**PART THREE**

Gabrielle proceeded to tell Jade about her adventures with Dahak, and Hope's birth, death, rebirth and eventual death again.

"Wow," Jade said. "I've heard some really good stories before, that's definitely the best so far. I mean it's not good for you, but it's a good story."

"And it seems, I'm pregnant again."

"Wait, like just then."

"Yeh, just then."

"That's impossible." Jade said.

"Sure," Xena said. "Just as impossible as someone being able to create fire with their bare hands."

"Ok, point taken. But if it only just happened how can you know already?"

"Hope was conceived and born in only two days." Gabrielle said.

"Right," Jade said.

"We've got problems though, that guy said they'd come for the child."

"I missed that part, in fact I missed pretty much everything after I hit the tree." She said and rubbed the back of her head. Gabrielle turned and hurried into the bushes behind them. Xena and Jade heard her throwing up. She returned a minute later. "Here," Jade said pulling her water bag off her shoulder. She tossed it to Gabrielle.

"Thanks," Gabrielle said taking a long drink. "So what are we going to do?" Gabrielle asked.

"You're in no condition to travel anywhere, or fight when it comes to that." Xena said.

"So what? We just hang around here and wait for them to find us?" Gabrielle said. "Xena, I won't go through this again. I won't lose another child."

"There are some old Pomira tunnels around this area." Jade said. "We could hide out for a while."

"Jade, I want you and Gabrielle to stay here, I'll lay a false trail and meet you back here tomorrow. It'll buy us some time until we can figure out what to do next."

"Xena," Gabrielle started but Xena silenced her with a look.

"We'll figure out what to do next when I get back. Get settled there's plenty of daylight left. Just stay alert. I'll be back later ok."

"Alright," Gabrielle nodded. "How will you know where to find us?"

"I'll find you." Xena said. She pulled Jade to her feet.

"We better get some fire wood." Gabrielle said. Jade nodded. Gabrielle walked into the forest and started picking up sticks. Jade started to follow her but Xena held her back.

"I need you to protect Gabrielle." She said. "She's strong, and I know that. But she's been through this before and the pain is too fresh."

"I won't let anything happen to her, or her baby." Jade said. "You have my word."

"I'll be back." Xena said. "Don't stay outside for too long,"

"Ok," Jade nodded.

Later that night Xena returned to where she'd left Gabrielle and Jade. It was a pitch-black night. Thick dark storm clouds covered the moon. Xena stopped and unclipped her Chakram from her belt. She'd heard someone moving off the side of the path she was following. She held up her Chakram and something metallic bounced off it and back the direction it'd come. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could make out the silhouette of someone who caught the metal disc. Jade had thrown one of her throwing stars towards Xena to get her attention.

She watched for a second having lost the silhouette in the shadows. Then she saw a spark of lightening about two inches long run horizontally in the air. To anyone not looking directly it would have been mistaken for the lightening flashing from the rumbling clouds. Xena silently walked towards the lightening. As she got closer she could make out the silhouette of someone standing there again. A flash of lightening from the sky highlighted Jade's bright green eyes.

Jade crouched down and moved a large rock aside. Xena slipped silently into the tunnel concealed under the rock. Jade followed her and replaced the rock. It was darker in the tunnel than it was outside. Xena heard Jade moving around beside her a second later a torch began to burn brightly.

"What happened to you?"

"Some trouble," Jade said. "You're just in time. We better hurry."

Xena could see that Jade had been severely beaten. One of he legs was splinted and bandaged tightly but she managed to lead Xena along the tunnel at a decent run. Eventually the tunnel opened into a large cavern. There was a bright fire burning in the centre of the room and Gabrielle was lying on a pile of blankets close by the fire. She screamed out in pain and Xena could see the bands of muscles in her stomach rippling with the contractions that took hold of her body.

"It's ok Gabrielle." Xena said crouching beside her. "This'll all be over soon, and it'll all be worth it." Xena said. Gabrielle nodded. Jade dropped down beside the fire. Xena looked up when she heard Jade cough. The girl spat blood into the fire and wiped her mouth. "This is going to happen now." Xena said. "Just try and relax. Jade, I need some hot water and blankets."

"I know," Jade nodded. She pointed to a bucket of water beside Gabrielle and a pile of clean folded blankets. "The water's warm, what else can I do?"

"Nothing," Xena said. "Rest, you look like you need it."

It was only a few minutes before Gabrielle had given birth to her second daughter.

"She's perfect." Xena smiled handing the baby to Gabrielle. Jade had fallen asleep beside the fire.

"She protected me Xena, they nearly killed her." Gabrielle said.

"Who?" Xena asked.

"The warlords, the same stupid warlords. While we were collecting firewood. She hid me away and she fought them back. It was terrible. I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless."

"We'll take care of her." Xena said. "She's a part of this family now."

Jade started to cough. She rolled over and Xena saw her cough up more blood. "Let me look at you." Xena said.

"I'll be alright." Jade said and lay on her back again. "I'll heal."

"A few broken ribs I think." Gabrielle said. "Her leg is broken."

"And a concussion it looks like." Xena said. "You hear that?"

"Rumbling." Gabrielle said. "This whole place has been shaking since we got down here."

"I think these tunnels are going to collapse." Xena said. "Jade, you have to do something for me." Xena said pulling the girl to her feet. "You have to take the baby and hide somewhere safe. I'll get Gabrielle out of the tunnels and find somewhere safe and warm. Then we'll meet you ok."

"Baby?" Jade said and nodded.

"You have to trust me Gabrielle."

"I do." Gabrielle nodded. Xena wrapped the baby warmly and secured her to Jade's back. "Go, we'll be out shortly." Jade nodded and headed out of the tunnels. Gabrielle and Xena weren't far behind. Gabrielle was still weak from the birth and couldn't move very quickly. When they got out of the tunnel the rain had started to fall. Xena saw Jade stopped on the path.

Jade pulled the throwing stars from her belt and flicked them quickly at a large tree. She took a running leap and grabbed the lowest of the stars. She pulled herself quickly into the high branches of the trees and Xena lost sight of her.

Jade removed the tiny baby from her back and swung a rope around one of the higher branches. She secured the baby from the harness and unfolded her blanket. She lay the blanket across the baby protecting her from the cold rain and wind. She then sat close to the trunk of the tree and waited. She soon fell asleep.

A few hours later Jade woke quickly and drew her sword.

"It's ok, it's me." Xena said. Jade put her sword away. "Come on, let's get you out of here. My mother's Inn is only a few minutes walk from here. Gabrielle and I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, we're a long way from where we thought we were."

"You get down and I'll lower the baby to you." Jade said. Xena nodded and climbed down to where Gabrielle was waiting below. Jade carefully lowered the baby down using the rope. Gabrielle untied the warm bundle and clutched her daughter close to her chest.

"Now hold onto the rope and I'll lower you down."

"Ok," Jade nodded and wrapped the rope firmly around one of her arms. Xena used another tree near by to help her lower Jade to the ground. As soon as the girl's feet hit the ground she stumbled and fell against the trunk of the tree.

"Come on, we'll get you fixed up. My mother will have something warm for us to eat." Xena said. Jade nodded. She thumped the tree with a fist and the throwing stars fell from where they'd lodged. Jade caught them and put them back into her pouch. Xena helped Jade and they walked for a few minutes.

"Xena," Cyrene said helping her and Jade into the Inn. "Come this way, I've got a room ready for you."

Once Jade was on a bed Xena and Gabrielle dressed all her wounds. Jade faded in and out of consciousness. Once her broken bones had been set and her wounds bound she was wrapped in bandages. Cyrene had given them a light cotton dress for Jade to wear.

"Will she be ok?" Gabrielle asked.

"We've done all we can." Xena said. "It's up to her body now. She's strong though, she'll pull through fine."

"Solan?" Jade said. Her eyes were open but she was looking at something that wasn't in the room. Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other then back to Jade. "I promise you I'll take care of him." Jade said. "Our Son will know love," She said and raised one of her arms. "Borias will know the love of a family." Xena reached out and touched Jade's hand. Jade's gaze shifted and she looked at Xena for a second then passed out again.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said looking up at her friend.

"When we first met, she told me that she'd grown up in a camp of Centaurs not far from where Solan was. She's known him since he was a child."

"Sounds like they became more than friends." Gabrielle said.

"She must only be about sixteen years old." Xena said. "The things she must have seen, what she must have been through to get to where she is now, it's more than any child should see."

"Do you think she knows about Hope?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's possible." Xena said. "We'll find out when she's fully awake."

The next day Jade woke up in the early evening. "Hi there," Gabrielle said moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Welcome back."

"Where am I?" Jade asked.

"This is Amphipolis. We're in Xena's Mother's Inn."

"I remember now." Jade nodded.

"This is Ebony." Gabrielle said showing Jade the baby in her arms. "Ebony." Gabrielle said transferring the baby into Jade's arms. "This is your aunt Jade, you be good to her, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. She's very brave."

Jade smiled at the sleeping baby. "We both have colour names." She said looking up at Gabrielle.

"That's not all you have in common." Gabrielle said. She gently stroked Ebony's cheek. The baby opened her eyes for a second then closed them. Jade looked up at Gabrielle and smiled.

"She has the same eyes as me."

Over the next week Jade became stronger. She was soon able to move around with the aid of a wooden walking stick. Ebony grew quickly and was soon almost crawling. Jade couldn't move very far but she enjoyed being able to eat in the main dinning room with everyone else.

"Do you think Jade was created by whatever force created Ebony?" Gabrielle asked. She was sitting on her bed. Ebony was sitting beside her playing with a wooden spoon.

"Jade can do some pretty incredible things. It wouldn't surprise me." Xena said. "Jade doesn't grow as quickly as Ebony does though."

"That's true." Gabrielle nodded. They looked up to the door when someone knocked. Jade was standing unaided in the doorway.

"Hi, Cyrene said you wanted to see me," Jade said.

"Come and sit down." Xena said. Jade had noticed that since they'd been in Amphipolis Xena had been more distant than usual. Jade limped across the room and sat next too Gabrielle on the bed. She smiled at Ebony and tickled her under the chin.

"I want to meet my Grandson." Xena said. Jade looked shocked for a minute then nodded. Gabrielle could tell Jade wanted to ask how Xena had known but stopped herself.

"When do we leave?" She asked after a second.

"Tomorrow." Xena said and stood up. Jade nodded again and watched Xena leave the room.

"How did you know?" Jade asked finally.

"The first night we got here you were delirious. You were talking to Solan about him."

"I wasn't going to keep him from her forever." Jade said. "I promised Solan that he'd know his family."

"Solan knew Xena was his mother?" Gabrielle asked. Jade nodded.

"I told him the night our son was born. A week before he was killed. He swore never to tell Xena that he knew."

"How did you know?"

"Ephiny told me." Jade said.

"Do you know how Solan was killed? Who killed him?" Gabrielle asked. Jade locked eyes with Gabrielle and nodded. "It was my daughter, Hope." Gabrielle said Jade nodded again. "For Xena, the pain of losing him is still to fresh."

"She said the same thing about you and Hope." Jade said. She stood up and turned to face Ebony. "I think it's time you learnt how to pack." She said picking Ebony up. Gabrielle had no problem letting Jade take Ebony. She trusted the girl completely. "We'll get some nice fruit from Cyrene, and fill up our water bags. We might even be able to score some bread and cake." She said limping from the room.


	4. Threat

The next morning at day break Gabrielle, Jade, Ebony and Xena left Amphipolis and headed towards where Jade's son was being looked after. Jade had left him with the Centaurs that had raised her. Jade was riding Argo as her leg didn't allow her to move very fast.

"It was only so I could find you." Jade said after they'd walked in silence for a while. In fact it had been nearly the whole day, the sun was already starting to sink in the sky. "I only left Borias so I could find you. I told Solan, I promised him, that our son would know his family."

"Like he never did." Xena said.

"No," Jade said pulling Argo to a stop. She dismounted and grabbed Xena by the shoulder. "It wasn't like that at all. True Solan didn't know who you really were, not until the end, but he knew you, he knew you loved him and he loved you. When he found out that you were his mother it suddenly all made sense to him. Everything fitted perfectly. He knew why you didn't tell him and he respected that, he thanked you for that. That you'd loved him enough to want the best for him."

"He told you this?" Xena said and they started walking again.

"We shared everything Xena, not a single thought went through his head that he didn't tell me about. We had a lot in common. We didn't quite fit in where we were, humans among centaurs and neither one of us really knew where we'd come from. He was lucky that he finally found out."

"You don't know your parents?" Xena asked.

"A young centaur found me a few hours after I was born. My parents have never shown up to claim me."

"It must be terrible not knowing who you really are." Gabrielle said.

"I know who I am. I'm Jade, that's all I need to know." She smiled. Xena stopped suddenly on the track. Gabrielle listened trying to find what Xena had heard. Jade giggled and smiled she took a few steps forwards and whistled. Gabrielle registered someone else whistling in the trees. Jade whistled again.

They heard the thudding of hooves getting closer. Jade held up one of her arms. Before Xena and Gabrielle had registered that a Centaur had galloped past them Jade was gone.

"I think we're there." Gabrielle said. Jade and the Centaur returned.

"Xena, Gabrielle," The Centaur said bowing down on his front legs. Jade held tightly around his waist. "I have waited all my life to meet you."

"Again," Jade added. "This is Xenon,"

"You've grown up quickly." Xena said as Xenon stood up.

"That would be divine intervention." Xenon said. "We were faced with a conflict from the Roman's some months ago. I asked that Jade age me so I could defend my camp. The elders agreed that I was ready."

"You can make people age as well." Xena said. Jade nodded. "Your mother would be proud of you Xenon." Xena said shaking his hand.

"Thank you Xena, that means a great deal to me." He smiled and then shook Gabrielle's hand. "Come on, we're not far from camp."

After a few minutes walk the trail led to an open green field with several huts scattered around the place. Xena saw a group of young centaurs throwing a ball around. Jade dismounted from Xenon's back when she saw a toddler walk out of one of the huts. He had dark curly hair and looked to be about two years old. He looked up and saw Jade.

"Mummy." The boy said running towards them. Jade scooped the boy up and held him above her head.

"Look how much you've grown." Jade said cuddling the toddler. After a minute she rested the toddler on her hip and turned to Xena.

"Hello Borias." Xena said reaching out and touching the boy gently on the shoulder.

"This is Xena." Jade said. "She's very important."

"Why?" Borias asked looking up at his mother.

"Because she is your grandmother." Jade said. "She's part of our family."

"Ok," Borias nodded.

"And this is Gabrielle. She's a part of our family too, your aunt I guess. And Ebony is Gabrielle's daughter, your cousin."

"Ok," Borias nodded again.

"Alright my Champion, I want you to stay here with Xena. Uncle Xenon is going to show them where they can stay. I have to go and talk with Uncle Cronin." Jade said. Borias reached out for Xena to take him. "Aren't you big enough to walk?" Jade asked smiling. Borias shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her cheekily.

"It's ok." Xena said. "I'll carry him."

"Alright," Jade nodded. "You are spoilt rotten Champ." She said. Xena took the boy and looked in awe at him as he rested on her hip. He ran his fingers along the metal of her breastplate. Xenon led them towards one of the nearby huts while Jade headed for one on the far side of the camp.

"You should be comfortable in here." Xenon said. "I'll be back in a few moments with something to eat." He said and turned around.

"He's beautiful Xena." Gabrielle said putting Ebony on the ground. Xena nodded and looked at her Grandson. "He has your eyes. In fact he looks a lot like you."

"Poor kid." Xena smiled. Gabrielle returned the smile.

"I understand now, why you left Solan behind. It must have been so hard for you. I think you made the right choice." Gabrielle was watching Ebony.

"Gabrielle." Xena said looking up at her. Gabrielle looked away from her daughter.

"I don't want Ebony to lead this life. With no real home, no friends. I want her to have somewhere to belong. I want her to grow up like a normal kid."

"Giving up your child is the hardest thing you will ever have to do Gabrielle. It isn't easy, no matter how much you convince yourself that it's the right thing, that it's the best thing."

"It is the best thing." Gabrielle said. Borias slipped from his seat and walked over to one of the cupboards. He opened it and pulled out a basket filled with toys. He carried the toys over and sat down with Ebony. He showed her a few of the wooden dolls and horses. Ebony picked up a wooden centaur and held it up to Gabrielle. She then turned back to Borias and held it out to him.

"I have lots." Borias smiled. "Keep it Cousin Ebony."

"That's very nice of you Borias." Gabrielle said. "She doesn't have any toys."

"Here we go." Xenon said walking into the hut again. Borias stood up and took one of the bowls from Xenon. "Thank you Borias." Xenon smiled. "If you'll excuse me," he said putting the other bowl and a loaf of bread on the table. "I've got a few things I have to take care of. I'll be back later."

"Ok," Xena nodded. Borias turned to Xena.

"Grandmother," He said and handed her the bowl. Xena smiled.

"Thanks," Xena said. Borias sat back down next to Xena and ate a piece of bread he'd broken from the loaf. He held up the bread for Xena. "It's ok," Xena said. "You eat it."

"Ok," He nodded. He took another bite of the bread then held it out above Xena's bowl. He made a noise and looked at her.

"You can dip that in there," Xena nodded. Borias smiled and dipped the bread into Xena's stew. He took a big mouthful and smiled. Xena returned the smile. Borias was about to take another mouthful of bread but looked at Ebony. He held the bread out towards her.

"Want bread Cousin Ebony?" He asked. Ebony looked at him for a minute before crawling across and taking the bread. She chewed on one of the crusts. "Make soft." He said taking the bread back. "Please," He said looking at Xena again. Xena nodded and Borias dipped the bread in the stew again and handed it back to Ebony. She started to eat the soggy bread and smiled at Borias.

Jade walked into the tent carrying another bowl. Borias slipped from his seat again and walked across to Jade. "I brought you some soup." She said sitting down and pulling Borias onto her lap.

"He's a good boy." Xena said. "He shared his toys with Ebony and his bread."

"He is a good boy. He's very good at sharing."

"How old is he?" Gabrielle asked.

"He'll be two very soon." Jade said. "He looks more and more like his father every single day. I can't believe how big he's getting." Borias was feeding himself spoonfuls of soup. He held the half filled spoon up for Jade. She bent forward and ate the soup then smiled at Borias. "Thank you."

After they'd eaten their meal and talked with the centaurs for a while Gabrielle, Xena, Borias and Ebony lay down in their hut to sleep. It was the middle of the night when Xenon burst into the tent and woke them all. Borias started to cry having been frightened.

"Jade, we've got trouble, you better come see." Xenon said. Jade rubbed her eyes and got to her feet. She picked Borias up and followed Xenon out of the hut. Xena and Gabrielle followed. Jade handed Borias to Xenon and climbed the rungs of a wooden ladder into a nearby tree.

"Oh, no." Jade said looking around. She climbed out of the tree and took Borias back. He cuddled into her chest.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"There's an army marching towards us, they'll be here by morning." Jade said.

"Someone knows the stone is back."

"Romans?" Xena asked.

"Worse." Jade said. "Ares,"

"He must have known you'd come here," Xenon said.

"Of course he knew." Jade sighed. "He knew I'd bring Xena to meet her Grandson."

"I'll alert the others. We'll prepare for the fight." Xenon said. Jade nodded.

"Hopefully you won't have to fight." Jade said.

"What are you going to do?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm going to leave." Jade said. "It's me he wants. Once he knows I'm gone he might redirect his army."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Up into the mountains." Jade said.

"He'll trap you up there." Xenon said.

"I know, like I said. It's me he wants."

"We're coming with you," Xena said.

"No," Jade shook her head. "You have to stay here, I won't bring you into danger."

"We'll take ourselves there." Gabrielle said.

"Don't go Mummy." Borias said.

"I have to Champ." Jade said.

"I want to come with you."

"It's too dangerous." Jade said. "You have to stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I want to come." He said and frowned.

"I know you do, I know. It's not safe for you Champ," Jade said. Borias looked at her not changing his mood. "Borias." Jade said crouching down and standing the boy in front of her. "I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. I just want you to be safe."

"You'll protect me." He said crossing his arms.

"No one could protect him better than you." Xenon said. Jade looked up at him then back at her son. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Alright, but we're leaving now." Borias nodded and hurried back inside.

"You don't talk to him like he's a baby."

"He's not." Jade said standing up. "He understands me." She sighed. Borias returned dragging Jade's belongings behind him. Jade dressed quickly then picked Borias up.

"Xenon," Gabrielle said picking Ebony up.

"I will protect her with my life." Xenon said. Gabrielle nodded and hurried to follow Xena and Jade.

"Jade," Gabrielle asked when the reached the foot of the mountain. "Why does Ares want you?"

"He doesn't want me, he wants the Ixion Stone and the power it will give him."

"Do you have the stone?" Xena asked. Jade paused for a second and looked at her.

"I am the stone." She said and started climbing again. Borias was on her back clinging tightly around her neck.

"What?" Xena asked stopping her when the reached the next ledge. Jade helped Borias around and held him cuddled to her chest.

"Fifteen years ago, at the end of your search for the Ixion Stone, what you didn't know is that Borias had already found it."

"I know that now." Xena said. "He hid it so I couldn't harness its power."

"Yes," Jade nodded. "But what neither of you knew then was that Ares had already found the stone and created the elixir. I was created from that elixir and born into this world with no worldly mother. That's where I get these abilities from, these powers. The discarded powers of the Ixion Stone combined with the power of Ares. Three years ago Ares found the Ixion Stone but it wasn't whole, a small chip was missing.

"Long story short Ares wasn't happy with the way I'd turned out. I wasn't what he'd planned for me. So he killed me and recreated me from the stone, not the elixir. This time he was sure I'd follow in his footsteps. I was born again, this time of a woman and Ares aged me as if nothing had ever happened. And nothing did really. I didn't change."

"When did all this happen?"

"Not long ago." Jade said. "Just after I left you and Gabrielle in the tree house."

"That's what Ares army was doing, they were looking for you."

"Yes," Jade nodded.

"What happens if the two pieces of the Stone are reunited?" Gabrielle asked.

"I become the Goddess of Judgement and Retribution." Jade said. "I judge those who are killed and capture the souls of those who deserve retribution and deliver them to Hades. There's a piece of me that's missing. That chip of emerald fits within me and only Ares has the power to replace it." Jade adjusted the sword on her hip.

"That's Borias' sword." Xena said.

"It's Solan's sword." Jade said. He fished it out of the lake when he found out I was pregnant with our son. He swore only to use it to protect those who couldn't protect themselves."

"Where's the other piece of the stone?"

"I found it," Jade said. "It's hidden."

"Who are you? Who's your mother?" Xena asked. An idea had already formed in her mind, she just needed confirmation.

"Why don't you tell them daughter." Ares said appearing on the ledge beside them. "Or should I do the honours."

"Leave the centaurs in peace. Hurting them won't make me give you what you want."

"Oh, but I think it will." Ares said. "You see," Ares said putting his hands on Jade's shoulders. "Jade is the second of the seven destroyers of Dahak. She is the earthly representation of Dahak. And when I reunite the two pieces of the Ixion Stone, her mother will return. Hope will again pave the way for Dahak to enter this world." Ares said and squeezed Jade's shoulders hard. "You should be proud Xena the birth of this boy is a breathing, blood tie between you and Gabrielle. Borias is your grandson and Gabrielle's great grandson. You're truly family now."

"Don't you touch my son." Jade said turning away from him so Borias was out of reach.

"Now don't be like that." Ares said. "Where's that piece of Stone Jade."

"I'll never give it to you." Jade said. "I will never be what you want me to be."

"I have ways of persuading you." Ares said reaching out for Borias again. Jade turned again so Borias was out of his reach. "Don't turn your back on me." Ares said grabbing Jade's shoulder and spinning her back towards him. Jade lost her footing and spun to far around. She started to fall backwards. Xena reached out to steady her. Her fingers snagged the fabric of Borias' tunic and pulled him from his mother's arms. Jade continued to fall and disappeared into the darkness that engulfed the bottom of the mountain.

"Mummy!" Borias screamed. "Mummy come back." He called trying to get free of Xena's arms. Xena pulled him to her chest and held him tight against his struggling. He stopped struggling and started to cry. Ares sighed and disappeared. Gabrielle and Xena stood silent. Neither of them knew what to say or do.

They both shielded their eyes as a strong wind started blowing up from the base of the mountain. A second later Jade was standing in front of them. Borias almost jumped from Xena's arms into Jade's.

"How did you," Gabrielle stopped and sighed. "Never mind."

"You know that Ares isn't going to pull his army out to follow you." Xena said. "So what do we do now?"

"We keep going up." Jade said moving Borias onto her back again. "My hand has been forced. I can't watch my friends, my family, killed in a battle that I've brought upon them."

"What can you do to stop it?" Gabrielle asked. Jade glanced in the direction she knew Ares army was marching from.

"At sunrise, when I can see the army fully. I'll be able to force them back. Hopefully my Father will pull them back when he realises what power I really hold."

"And if he doesn't?" Xena asked.

"I'll kill every last one." Jade said and started climbing again.

"Jade," Gabrielle said coming to sit beside her young friend. Once they'd climbed high enough that Jade was sure she'd be able to see Ares army they'd found a cave sheltered from the cold wind and Jade had lit a fire. Xena and Gabrielle had lay down to try and sleep. Borias had stayed with his mother who was sitting outside the cave facing east, waiting for the sun. Ares army was also marching from the east.

"Hey Gabrielle, can't sleep?" She asked.

"No, not anymore than I already have."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was." Jade said turning to face her. The moon was bright enough that Gabrielle could see her face clearly.

"I thought you said you didn't know your parents."

"No, I only said my parents had never come to claim me." Jade said and looked eastward once more. Gabrielle sighed.

"It's ok." Gabrielle said finally. "I understand why you didn't tell us, both of us. And Xena will understand. What we went through with Hope was very difficult for both of us."

"I know." Jade nodded.

"Have you known the whole time, who we were? That I'm Hope's mother and that Xena is Solan's?"

"Yes," Jade nodded again. "I didn't stumble across you by accident that night. I knew you were ill and I knew where to find you, I knew that Xena would never trust me, not unless I proved to her that I wasn't there to hurt her, or you. I knew that I had to give her something of myself."

"So you saved my life."

"Yes, but I don't want you to think that it's just so I could win Xena over." Jade said looking at Gabrielle again. "I also saved you because of who you are in your own right. After all, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." She smiled. "I'd do it again, without hesitation."

"Are you mortal?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," Jade nodded. "Now, after my rebirth, I'm technically only one quarter human but I am mortal and always have been."

"You still have great power, where does it come from?"

"Some of it comes from Ares, some from Ixion's evil Centaur and some from Dahak and his daughter."

"Do you have more power now than you did before your rebirth?"

"I'm stronger, but I have no more or less actual abilities."

"Who made these tokens?" Gabrielle asked running her finger across the amulet at the top of Jade's arm. It showed a lightning bolt. Gabrielle noticed that there was a small stone embedded in the metal at the base of the bolt.

"The Centaurs." Jade said glancing back at the eastern sky.

"Jade, is this stone what I think it is?"

"No," Jade shook her head. "It's a diamond. The other one," Jade said gently moving her arm from under Borias. She removed the band and handed it to Gabrielle. "Has a ruby in the centre of the fire."

"I see." Gabrielle nodded. She studied the amulet for a moment longer before handing it back to Jade who slipped it back into place. Jade turned around when Xena walked out of the cave.

"You're just in time." Jade said getting herself to her feet. She walked over to Xena and gently handed her Borias. Gabrielle stood up and walked over to stand beside Xena. Jade walked to the far eastern edge of the ledge. After a few minutes the burning sphere of the sun was beginning to show above the horizon. Jade raised her arms above her head and looked towards the sky. Lightning started to curl around her arms and jump from the tips of her fingers. She closed her eyes and let the lightning gather.

When she opened her eyes Gabrielle and Xena could see that they were glowing white. Jade moved her arms and stretched them out towards the army. Lightning started to strike the soldiers and knock them to the ground. After a few minutes Ares appeared next to Jade. Gabrielle and Xena only barely had time to notice him before he had Jade pressed hard up against the rock wall.

"Stop it." Ares said angrily. "Those are my best men."

"Call them off." Jade said. Her eyes had returned to normal. "This is between you and I, you're the one who involved the Centaurs. Not to mention your precious army." Jade raised one of her hands and sent another lightning bolt towards the army. Ares shoved her hard against the wall again. "If you call them off, I won't have any reason to hurt them. Threatening my family and friends isn't going to make me give in Father. No matter what you do, I will never give in."

"Are you sure?" Ares said spitefully.

"I will never become the Goddess you want me to be. No matter what you bargain with, I won't do it. If you want that chip so badly I suggest you start looking because I will never give it to you." Jade said. Ares shoved her roughly once more before disappearing. Jade moved back to cliff and watched Ares army. They started to turn and march away. Jade smiled to herself.

"He won't really give up," Xena said. "Ares never does."

"I know." Jade nodded. "But for now, the threat is over."


	5. Coronation

"She's a perfect little girl Gabrielle, you should be proud." Xenon said handing Ebony to Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled down at her daughter.

"I am proud," Gabrielle nodded.

"Where will you go?" Jade asked. She had decided to stay with the Centaurs to make sure Ares didn't try any more tricks.

"We're going to visit the Amazons." Gabrielle said. "My tribe is near by here, just across the river."

"Your tribe?" Jade asked.

"Yes," Gabrielle nodded. "A long time ago I accepted the Rite of Caste of an Amazon Princess. Ephiny was Queen only in my absence. Melosa is also only Queen whilst I am away."

"My Queen," Jade said bowing her head and dropping to one knee.

"Stop that." Gabrielle said putting her hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade looked up at her and smiled. She got back to her feet. "I'm taking Ebony so she can be initiated into the tribe. I'm going to make sure she's in her rightful place, as an Amazon Princess."

"That sounds wonderful." Jade smiled.

"Will you join us? For the Rite of Caste Ceremony?" Gabrielle asked. "You are an Amazon, of the same Tribe if you knew Ephiny. I'd like for you to be there. Ebony is your Aunt after all." She smiled.

"I'd be honoured." Jade nodded. Jade drew a small knife from a sheath at the back of her belt and knelt down. "Hold still Son." She gently took one of Borias' dark curls in her fingers and cut it away. She then cut a lock of her own red hair. She untied one of the pieces of leather around her wrists and quickly bound the hair together securely. Still on her knees she turned to Gabrielle and held out the hair.

"Jade?" Gabrielle asked glancing across at Xena.

"She's asking your permission to allow a male, her son, to enter Amazon territory." Xena said.

"Queen Gabrielle," Jade said. "Will you allow my son to enter the lands of your tribe? I swear on his behalf, and on his life, that he will grow to respect The Great Amazons and their ways. It is my promise to you that he will never raise a weapon against an Amazon nor ever speak of their secrets lest I be punished for his indiscretion. I accept the penalty of death, upon him and upon myself, should this vow ever be broken."

"Your son will always be welcome on Amazon lands." Gabrielle said taking the hair. Jade bowed lower resting her head on Gabrielle's feet. After a second she rose to her feet again and smiled.

"A Rite of Caste Ceremony is performed under a full moon, which is in four days." Jade said. "If you and Xena head to the Amazon village and make the preparations, I will join you for the ceremony. I have a lot of catching up to do here, I've been gone some time."

"Alright." Gabrielle nodded. "We'll see you in a few days."

"Travel safely." Jade smiled. Xena and Gabrielle were warmly welcomed at the Amazon Village. There was a short ceremony in which Gabrielle accepted back the Queen's mask and then preparations were made to welcome Ebony as a sister Amazon.

Jade arrived mid morning on the day before the Ceremony was to take place. The Amazons all recognised her and were glad to see her again. Gabrielle had made it known that Jade would be coming and that her son was a friend of the Amazons and was welcome among them. The younger Amazon's delighted in having another child amongst them to play with. Ebony and Borias didn't mind the attention either. Ebony had continued to grow quickly and was now walking around and was beginning to talk.

"Jade, I need to talk to you for a minute." Gabrielle said taking Jade by the arm and leading her away from where she'd been playing with her son and Ebony. The moon was starting to rise on the evening of Ebony's coronation.

"My Queen?" Jade asked glancing at her son and smiling.

"Jade, I want to ask you something." Gabrielle said. They sat down a short way from the children. "I wanted to ask if you'd do something for me," Gabrielle hesitated.

"Anything," Jade smiled. Gabrielle looked up at her friend and was lost for a moment in the intensity and depth of her green eyes.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well since you'll do it, will you let me explain what _it_ is?"

"Of course My Queen." Jade nodded. Gabrielle drew a deep breath before continuing.

"Jade if something ever happens to me and Xena before Ebony is grown, I need to know that my daughter will be taken care of. After tonight she will be an Amazon Princess and I know that the Amazons will always take care of her but no one will every be able to love her like her own blood, like her family. There's a lot about Ebony that is hard to explain, she's special, but you, you understand her and you accept her for who she is." Gabrielle sighed again and looked down at her hands which rested in her lap.

"Gabrielle," Jade said taking one of Gabrielle's hands. "I promise you, if anything ever happens to you and Xena, Gods forbid, I will raise Ebony as though she were my own. I swear I will do anything and everything in my power to see that she is safe and loved."

"That means that you'll have to act as Queen here until Ebony is old enough."

"I will take on all the responsibilities being mother to an Amazon Princess entails."

"One of the Amazons told me I had to name someone to rule in Ebony's place if she were too young to do it. Normally I'd pick Xena, but she's not an Amazon and I were to die chances are Xena would be killed as well."

"I'll always be looking out for you Gabrielle, Grandmother." She smiled and squeezed Gabrielle's hand. "Come on now, we best get this Princess ready, other wise she'll be late for her own coronation and that would never do." Jade said standing up. Ebony was dressed in a black dress and small symbols were painted on her young face.

Gabrielle stood in front of the entire tribe with Ebony and began the ceremony. Xena and Jade were close by.

"My Daughter Ebony will tonight be welcomed into this Tribe. I give her my Rite of Caste as leader of the Amazons. As she grows I will teach her the ways of the Amazons so she can one day be a great leader to the Amazons. She will learn to fight for a strong Amazon nation. If ever the day comes that Ebony is Queen but is not old enough or ready to undertake the task, our sister Jade will Rule on her behalf."

Gabrielle laid Ebony on a decorated table and drew a symbol on her forehead. She picked up a small sharp knife and hesitated before piercing the tip of one of Ebony's fingers. A worried look crossed Ebony's face but she didn't cry. Gabrielle collected a drop of blood on a large round bead that hung from an Amazon necklace and held it up towards the full moon. She closed her eyes for a moment and prayed to Artemis. She then tied the necklace around Ebony's neck and lifted the child from the table. She held her daughter high in the air before the Amazons.

"Our sister Ebony." Jade said. "Princess of the Amazons." She and all the other Amazons held their hands towards Ebony for a moment before kneeling and bowing their heads forward.

"For a strong Amazon nation." They said in unison.

From then until sunrise the Amazon's danced around a fire and enjoyed a feast in honour of their new Princess. They had been fasting since noon as part of the ceremony. They also came in small groups and offered gifts to Ebony and Gabrielle. They were all hand made gifts but Gabrielle knew that Ebony would grow to treasure the clothes, jewellery and trinkets. The Amazons all knew of Ebony's quick growth and the clothes that were offered to her would fit her at different stages of her life.

Jade was the last to offer a gift. She smiled and knelt down in front of Gabrielle, Xena and Ebony, who were sitting back watching the dancers. She held her arms out for Ebony and the girl willingly stepped forward to sit on Ebony's lap. "I have a present for you Ebony." Jade said untying the necklace she was wearing. The ceremonial necklace Ebony had been wearing had been returned to the Amazon Archives to be used in the next Rite of Caste ceremony.

"Jade." Ebony smiled and lent back against Jade's chest.

"Someone very special gave this to me." Jade said holding the necklace where Ebony could see it. "A wonderful Amazon Queen named Ephiny."

"Eph-nee." The child said touching the different coloured beads of the necklace.

"There's a bead on here for all of my sisters, and special ones for my son and his father." Jade said showing Ebony two of the beads. "This one is mine." Jade said showing Ebony another bead. "It's made out of jade, which is a special kind of green rock." Jade smiled. "Ebony is a very special kind of hard black wood. "This black one here is made of ebony, it's the newest one, and I added it for you." She said. "One day when you're older I'll tell you the stories of all these beads and who they stand for." Jade said tying the necklace around Ebony's neck.

"Thank you Jade, it's lovely." Gabrielle smiled.

"For you my Queen." Jade said handing Gabrielle something wrapped in cloth. Gabrielle accepted the gift and unwrapped the cloth.

"Your Sais?" Gabrielle said.

"I want you to have them." Jade said. "I know that you'll be able to use them just as well as I can. I notice that you don't use a sword, even though you can."

"Because I find it too threatening." Gabrielle said. "Xena once taught me that having a sword makes you a target. With a staff, it can be a weapon, or it can just be a walking stick."

"These," Jade said lifting the Sais and spinning them around her fingers. "Are pointed but you can spin them around," She said demonstrating the move. "And use the blunt handles if you only want to stun your attacker. They'll fit perfectly along your arms, they're light and perfect for defensive fighting. You can carry them as well as your staff. They were my first weapon before I started to learn swordplay."

"Thank you." Gabrielle said again. "I'll start practicing right away."


End file.
